Present transockets have bus bars of equal length that are mounted therein and are spaced at equal distances. On one end of the bus bars is a line connector and the other end a load connector. Great routing difficulty is encountered if a line wire is introduced into the transocket from below, such as from a ground feed, and must be run to the top of the bus bars for connection to one of the line connectors. This results in multiple bends of the line wire, which could break the insulation or result in a faulty connection. This is especially true because the line and load connectors are also fixed to the bus bars and are therefore not rotatable to accommodate the wires.
Another shortcoming with present transockets is that they are difficult to service because wires coupled to the meter socket must be disconnected in order to reach the bus bars. What's more, even when the wires are disconnected from the meter socket, the door on which the socket is mounted is typically hinged and thus can still prevent full access to the bus bars.